Suaves
by Bea1258
Summary: Ese día todos habían aprendido algo. Siugetsu y Naruto descubrieron la fase mal pensada de Sasuke. Y él... bueno él aprendió a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.


**Suaves**

**.**

El día entero había sido completamente estresante, kami-sama sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar.

Pero algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto, la última clase le tocaba con Hinata, su actual novia y es que, como no contentarse con eso si ella era la única persona que lo entendía, ella comprendía que él no era bueno demostrando sentimientos, que ser frio era parte de su existencia, ella no necesitaba que él le estuviera recordándole a cada segundo que la quería, porque su novia sabia muy bien que si no la quisiera para empezar no le hubiera pedido salir con ella.

Pero bueno, el chiste es que ella lo entiende y lo mejor del caso es que ella era igual, bueno, no, ella no era fría, era más bien tímida y eso asía que se le dificultara demostrar sus sentimientos, además ella no era un exhibicionista como cualquier otra que no perdería la oportunidad de andárselo besuqueando delante de todos solo para demostrar que Sasuke Uchiha es de ella.

Por eso mismo, un club de fans, un primo demasiado sobre protector y celoso, una madre muy metiche y un amigo demasiado chismoso ellos; Hinata y Sasuke, decidieron mantener en secreto su relación.

Así que, que se sentarse todos los días juntos en clase de Historia ya no era novedad. Después de todo así empezó su acercamiento como compañeros, luego amigos, confidentes y más recientemente, novios y, próximamente (esperaba el Uchiha muy pronto) amantes… pero eso ya es otro tema porque, no es que el fuera un pervertido, pensaba el Uchiha en su penúltima clase, fingiendo poner atención a Kakashi-sensei, su novia tenía un cuerpo diseñado para hacer fantasear hasta al más casto.

Y es que él, como su novio ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, no en todo su esplendor como a él le gustaría, pero si un poco. Y se conformaba con eso con tal de en un futuro próximo disfrutarlo a plenitud con el total permiso de la hermosa ojiperla.

Concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que de repente noto que el sensei lo miraba, el, extrañado le regreso la mirada solo para cerciorarse que no lo veía a él sino a Naruto, su rubio compañero y auto proclamado su mejor amigo-rival y al compañero de al lado del rubio, Siugetsu, un tipejo con el cabello blanco-azulado, pervertido a mas no poder, que siempre estaba hablando de sus aventuras y ¡kami!, cuando estaba con naruto este le daba cuerda.

-Uzumaki-chan haga el favor de no molestar a la clase con su plática, o ya que veo que está muy interesante el tema, porque no nos lo comenta a la clase-

-Ah- respondió el ojiazul- ¡no sensei disculpe! ¡Dattebayooo!

El peliplata continúo la clase pero Sasuke no se pudo concentrar ya que siugetsu había mencionado en susurros el nombre de su novia y eso no podía dejar nada bueno.

Concentrándose en escuchar disimuladamente el Uchiha logro oír como naruto y el peliblanco susurraban.

-¿estás seguro?

-sí, yo mismo lo comprobé.

\- no te creo nada tarado…

\- eh a quien le dices tarado, imbécil Dattebayooo.

\- entonces ¿Hinata las tiene más grandes que Sakura?

-Si, sorprendente ¿verdad?

-Mucho, a simple vista pareciera lo contrario.

El ojinegro estaba cabreadísimo, como se les ocurría a hablar de Hinata, su NOVIA, bueno eso ultimo nadie lo sabia pero aun a si, además, ¿cómo que a simple vista pareciera lo contrario? pero si Sakura estaba más plana que una tabla, y su Hina no, ella a simple vista se le nota su delantera, si ella da vuelta en una esquina salen primero sus "sasukis" (así las había nombrado en secreto). Pero eso no era el caso, los idiotas de sus amigos estaban ablando de la delantera de su novia.

Inevitablemente siguió la conversación de atrás.

-si, y ¡Hina-chan las tiene más suaves!

Que demoni….

-hay inútil eso hasta yo lo se.

\- mmmm tú también ya las sentiste siugetsu.

\- ¡claro! Ella es tan amable que muchos las han tocado

\- mmm bueno no todos, estoy seguro que Sasuke-teme no, él es muy quisquilloso.

Lo siguiente fue muy comentado durante por lo menos tres semanas en el instituto.

Cuando naruto se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo con la mejilla hinchada y roja que después posiblemente se volvería morada, luego le seguirían más golpes y un Sasuke muy, pero muy cabreado.

-¡Idiota que te pasa!- grito siugetsu separando al azabache del rubio

-este idiota que solo habla idioteces de las… las- Sasuke se atraganto, incapaz proseguir sin un sonrojo; indignado volteo la mirada.

En el suelo naruto hablo- ¡teme! No sé de qué rayos piensas que estamos ablando pero sea lo que sea no te incumbe

Sasuke sentía una ira incontrolable, como se ponían a hablar de su novia-que ellos no supieran no importaba en su furiosa mente-

-si Sasuke ¿por qué te molesta tanto?- tan imprudente como siempre Siugetsu hablo.

-Por qué carajos tienen que estar hablando vulgaridades de ¡MI NOVIA!- grito ya harto de esos dos, como se les ocurría hablar eso y encima levantarle falsos a su novia, vamos él estaba seguro que solo fanfarroneaban entre ellos, Hinata no era capaz de enseñárselas a cualquiera… ¿o sí? Se dio un golpe mental, como se le ocurría pensar semejantes cosa.

La mirada de todos y un incómodo silencio lo saco de sus pensamientos, en el piso Naruto no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-jajaja teme de cual fumaste… pero si estábamos ablando de Hina-chan ne, ne Siugetsu-

Pero el peliblanco solo entrecerró los ojos, el, a diferencia del ojiazul, no era un tarado, el ya había notado algo raro en Sasuke últimamente y lo acababa de descubrir.

El rubio al notar el silencio de su amigo solo pudo ladear la cabeza en señal de incomprensión, Sasuke ya hastiado solo miro fijamente al cabeza hueca de su amigo. El –notan idiota-chico hiperactivo capto la indirecta y solo atino a reír incómodo.

Rascándose la cabeza dijo un tanto incomodo- teme, no sabía pero, ¿por qué te enojas tanto? no hablábamos nada malo.

-¡Nada malo! Pero si estaban hablando de las….-

\- De las manos de tu novia tarado- siugetsu lo interrumpió bruscamente ya había captado lo que el azabache pensaba, y luego decían que el pervertido era uno….

-¿Qué?- desconcertado Uchiha miro al peliblanco en busca de explicaciones.

-Si, Sasuke hablábamos de las manos de Hinata, el otro día que me encontró peleándome en la calle, se ofreció a curarme los nudillos y vi que tiene las manos muy suaves… no tienes por qué enfadarte-

-si teme- dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo el rubio se levantó del suelo para enfrentarlo con cara de inocencia claramente fingida, y con voz burlona pregunto- ¿o tu que nos entendiste?

El Uchiha no solo estaba cabreado por quedar como un estúpido mal pensado, sino que estaba seguro que tenía un sonrojo, pues sentía las mejillas calientes y sobretodo sentía la mirada de todos los del salón… mierda hasta ahí quedo su relación en secreto, mañana todo el instituto lo sabría.

Maldijo internamente, volteándose a naruto gruño – Idiota.

Y salió del salón de clases sin importarle que esta no hubiera terminado, solo le importaba salir y no quedar más humillado.

.

* * *

.

Mientras llegaba a la escuela de la mano de su novia, se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, joder.

Sin embargo, la mano pequeña y suave de Hinata entre la suya era motivo suficiente para soportar eso. Porque si, ahora podía llevarla personalmente a sus clases y asegurarse de que Sai no la molestara. Por estos motivos no se arrepentía de haber hecho pública su relación.

Se despidió de Hinata con un beso y siguió su camino a su clase, al dar vuelta por un pasillo inevitablemente frunció el ceño, había tenido la esperanza de que no se apareciera tan pronto.

-Uchiha, unas palabras- frente a él nada más y nada menos que Neji Hyuga. El primo sobreprotector de Hinata, y por lo visto estaba muy molesto.

Sintiendo un pequeño tic en el ojo, se dio que ya no estaba tan seguro de no arrepentirse de sacar a la luz su relación con Hinata. Suspiro, debía aprender a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

.

* * *

.

**Editado: 16/abril/2016**

¡Hola!

Tenia planeado reescribir todo esto, pero vamos, es mi primer fic, le tengo mucho cariño. Lo deje como estaba, solo corregí la ortografía y edite una que otra cosa porque sonaba muy redundante xD

si alguien llega a leer esto, ¡Muchas gracias por llegar al final!


End file.
